


Delusions of Solitude

by cyanidas



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Delusions, Gen, Hallucinations, Mental Breakdown, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidas/pseuds/cyanidas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vent fic feat. Maxie. No one dies but there's a lot of mental anguish involved with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delusions of Solitude

Maxie just had to get to the end of the day for now, but even that task had started to wear on him. The day started off perfectly fine, with Archie leaving to go battle with May and spend time with her while he stayed home to finish up some paperwork for his newly reformed team. It was just going to be them having some quality time together, and Maxie was going to enjoy some silence for the day. He didn’t expect things to go so horribly wrong.

Maxie, the great leader of Team Magma, had suffered from severe symptoms of his narcissistic personality disorder, coupled with major depression and particularly strong delusions of perfection and grandeur and several other things, for over half of his life now. You can blame genetics, or you can blame ruthless guidance by both his father and Team Rocket admins and even the death of his beloved mother for the severity of his mental health. One thing’s for sure; you can blame the vivid horrifying hallucinations on the fact that when everything went down with Groudon and Kyogre, he had been literally possessed. All that matters now, however, is the fact that he was forced to deal with his issues every now and then in the form of an ultimate breakdown.

Now apparently was the time for one of those to happen.

The Magma leader had stacked his papers in a neat little pile, settling them on the corner of his desk for tomorrow. His eyes lingered on the stack for a while, recollecting how wonderful life was now that he chose to live it with Archie. He had a wonderful beach home with warm and inviting colors, devoted admins, who lived close by, and underlings, amazing and powerful pokemon to battle with, and a loving and understanding fiancé and their essentially adopted daughter. Even though the people of Hoenn were iffy on letting the Teams back into their region, they were open for second chances, and he thanked every day given to him afterwards. Everything was perfect.

Maxie stood up and was greeted with the fleeting echo of a memory of his father.

“Stand up straight!” He had said, “Keep those hands behind your back!”

Maxie almost instinctively did as he said, only stopping when the auditory hallucination hesitated. He looked around the room in a rising panic. Please, not now…

“Stop sniveling you whining brat! Look at me!”

He nearly tripped backwards into his chair. What he’s hearing is fake! Right? Please say that’s true! Please don’t let this happen! They’re not there, they’re not there…

“Never, EVER look away from someone when you are speaking to them, do you hear!?”

His heart rate rose, and he felt as if he were shrinking. He placed his hands behind his back, stood up straight, and squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe the voice will go away now.

“Good boy. Now, you go to your room and think about what you’ve done. And DON’T you think about sneaking out to see that little friend of yours!”

Little friend…Archie? Maxie quickly looked around for him. He felt dissociated from the area, as if he was seeing it for the first time. He could see through glass doors just ahead, and outside was the ocean. He recalled almost drowning when he was younger. Even to this day, he has no idea how to swim. Maxie suddenly really wanted Archie. His embrace, his hands, his smiling face…

In an instance, a vivid flashback appeared before his eyes. The two warring gods rising under the power of Primal Reversion, the bright and burning lava coinciding with the harsh and swirling waters, their pure primal energy striking both Maxie and Archie, forcing the two to attack each other relentlessly with superhuman strength. Archie’s face was that of unbridled rage and aggression, and the two wanted nothing more than to kill each other. The rush, the inhuman screams of agony and hatred, the fighting, the painful energy coursing through him, forcing him to move against his will. It all happened so fast.

The frightening flashback was enough to send Maxie back to his seat, forcing his heartbeat to race at top capacity. He looked around once more for Archie, but didn’t see or hear him. He called out for his friend in more of a shriek, but no one answered. All he heard now was low, terrifying groans – echoes of his meeting with and possession by Groudon – coming from every which way. They went on for what felt like ten minutes before they finally quieted down.

What just happened? What did it mean? Archie isn’t here, and all Maxie remembers last is the possession. How did he end up here? Where was Archie? Was he dead? He’s dead, isn’t he!? That’s right! His strength must have been too much, he must have killed him on accident! He MUST have! Maxie suddenly felt a terrible weight on him; the weight of the idea that he had just killed his oldest and longest friend. He so desperately wanted to make up with him, to show him how much he regretted in the instance before he had been possessed. He was sure he’d understand, but he’s dead now…Archie is dead, and he killed him. HE killed him. He’s dead, he’s dead!

The sun was setting over the waves, and Maxie, shaking and choking back tears, stood and made a final decision. There was no way that he’d live on knowing he had killed the only person he ever felt close with. There was no negotiation. If Archie’s dead, then he might as well be too!

The disillusioned leader walked around his desk to the front of the room. By the sliding glass doors was a coat rack, with his signature coat hanging off of it. Noticing that he was wearing a normal long sleeved shirt, he threw on his coat and hurried outside.

People on the beach were packing up and heading back to their homes. How dare they act so nonchalant about the whole ordeal! Archie is dead! Why isn’t anyone in pain like him!? As he neared the beach, he knew what he was going to do.

Maxie was going to offer himself to Kyogre, and drown.

\--

Archie boasted his laughter, patting May on the back with a hardy “Good job!”, congratulating her on besting him once again. The two laughed together about random jokes as they walked to his home. Archie only stopped joking around when he noticed the sliding door was already open. Maybe Maxie just needed some hot air?

“Maxie?” he spoke loudly, entering the home and looking around as May stayed outside, “Maxie, where are you?!”

After a while of looking, May pointed to the sea and shouted, “Archie! I see something out in the water!”

He quickly arrived back at the glass doors and peered out many meters away to the beach. Very faintly, he could make out a figure, and that figure appeared to be wearing a very signature shade of red.

“He’s trying to…No! Maxie!!” Archie immediately bolted for the beach. Even though he lived right next to it, he suddenly cursed it for being so far away from his reach. He ran as fast as he could, keeping his eyes fixated on the shrinking size of what was obviously Maxie.

\--

On Maxie’s end, this was the end for him. He wanted nothing more than to die right now. As he walked into the water, he prayed to Kyogre that the waves would be enough to kill him. He kept on going forward, breathing harder and harder as the water rose to his waist, then his stomach, and chest, and further until his feet couldn’t touch the land anymore. The water was up to his neck and chin now, and Maxie almost immediately went under as waves crashed over him. The salt of the water was enough to choke him, along with the quantity and consistency of each wave.

This was it. He was going to drown.

Below the water’s surface, beyond his own panic, he heard the muffled scream headed his way. He ignored it, taking one final gasp of air before water started to filter in.

There was a sudden weight of two strong arms pressed over his chest from behind, and he was hoisted up over the water’s surface. These arms grabbed him by the torso and began dragging him back to land. Maxie tried to yell but only coughed up burning water, though he did succeed in struggling against this person’s grasp. He didn’t want to be saved, he wanted to die!

He thrashed about against this person, who’s grip only got tighter.

“Maxie!” the deep, familiar voice rang in his ears as his heels dragged along the sand under the water, “Maxie, it’s me! It’s Archie!”

Internally, he thought this person was lying to hurt him more, and although he hesitated, he went right back to attempting to pry himself out of his grip. He was finally on land, and laid down as gently as possible despite his struggling.

“Un…han..d..me…..im..post..er!” Maxie managed to get out. He froze when the person’s face came into view, “…Archie…?”

“Yes! Maxie, are you alright!? What happened!? Why did you try to drown yourself!? You know you can’t swim!” Archie yelled a million miles a minute, positioning himself halfway over Maxie so he didn’t try to get up and go for the ocean again.

“You’re…alive…you’re alive…” Maxie’s expression appeared more grateful for him than he’s ever been, and suddenly memories flooded back to him. The reformation, the apologies, the medication, talking with Archie and living with him, dating, everything. “Archie…Archie I’m…I’m so sorry…”

He reached out a hand to touch his fiance’s face, and Archie grabbed him and squeezed. “Just don’t ever scare me like that again. You hear me?”

“Of course…I don’t know…what came over me…I…” Maxie couldn’t help but feel tears start to fall from his face, “I didn’t…mean..to….”

“Hey now, I’m not angry.” Archie touched his forehead to Maxie’s, “Just didn’t want to lose ya, that’s all.”

“I…I love you…”

“I love you too, Maxie.” Archie kissed him, “When you’re ready, we should get back inside. You’re probably cold and May is probably worried sick by now. Ok?”

Maxie smiled, “Of course. I’d love to.”


End file.
